We're Bestfriends right?
by snowqueen1205
Summary: "What could be worse than finding out that your friend's ex boyfriend has fallen in love with you. And in my case, he's my bestfriend which I once learned to love, why at this times when I've already learn to let him go"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!.:D Here's some random fic that has just crossed my mind lately. Hope you'll like it.:D**

**Snowqueen1205.:)**

* * *

"A thought that I always keep in my mind is to never fall in love with a close friend's boy friend. And guess what, on that same day I fell in love with my best friend and you know what's the worst part is that my best friend is my close friend's boyfriend."

I've never given much thought on who will be my first love and how it's going to be. But every time I think about it I feel all giddy and exited about it. Thinking that there would be someone who'd be texting me every time I wake up, someone who'd be willing to talk to me in the middle of the night. Someone who will be willing to wake up because I need someone to comfort me. Someone who is willing to wait for me outside the campus. Someone who's worried about me. Someone who can make me laugh every time I wanted to cry. Someone who's not perfect and shows that true perfection isn't really that important. And someone who's just like my very own best friend.

Let me tell you something about my best friend, my best friend is someone that you will never expect to be like that. He's someone you'd be some what afraid to approach. He's someone who seems to be perfect yet beneath all the seen perfection he still lacks something inside. He's handsome and cute and kind and sweet and caring and romantic and gentle and funny and he's just like everything! Haha! Obsessed as you might say but I will never deny that, because actually it's one of the truths that I can't hide from myself either. But one fact about him is that he's already taken and guess who's he with, my closest friend. Yeah, at first I thought it was some kind of a nothing but later on I realized that it really did matter. I tried to hide the fact that all I ever wanted from him is our friendship but as we became closer and deeper with each other that simple friendship turned into something more blossoming and more promising than I had ever imagined.

One of my friends always tells me to completely forget him, to avoid him. Every time they say that I always tell them even if I have the initiative to do it he's the one who always make the move and my conscience just creeps me out so I tell them that I've got no other choice.

You might want to ask me if it hurts. Well, let me tell you this there are times when it did hurt and a time when it doesn't. It hurts when you see them talking sweetly and especially when he has his time completely for her. It doesn't because I know that we still have that deep bonding. I still know that he cares for me.

Wait wait.. Here he comes!.:)

"Hey Mikan!"

"Hey Natsume, what've you been doing here?"

"Hotaru just wanted me to hand you this"

"What's that?"

"I think it's about Shakespeare's sonnet 42"

"Oh. I completely forgot about this. I think this is for our exams tomorrow"

"Oh I see. So I better get going. Hotaru's waiting for me. See you around."

"Okay, see you around too"

Well there goes my prince charming again, together with her princess. I better get going or my mom's gonna kill me.

Hey again! Here I am sitting at the corner of my room with my desk, pen, paper and the notes about Shakespeare's sonnet 42. Have you ever heard about this? For me this is one of the greatest sonnets written by Shakespeare himself. A simple sonnet about a love and friendship. I guess this sonnet could fit me in some time.

_Thou hast her it is not all my grief,  
And yet it may be said I loved her dearly;  
That she hath thee is of my wailing chief,  
A loss in love that touches me more nearly._

Loving offenders thus I will excuse ye:  
Thou dost love her, because thou know'st I love her;  
And for my sake even so doth she abuse me,  
Suffering my friend for my sake to approve her.

If I lose thee, my loss is my love's gain,  
And losing her, my friend hath found that loss;  
Both find each other, and I lose both twain,  
And both for my sake lay on me this cross:

But here's the joy; my friend and I are one;  
Sweet flattery! then she loves but me alone.

Sighs. Do you think Shakespeare experienced what I experienced?. Haha!. Just a funny thought. Guess everything I need to do is done. Better take a shower before a refreshing good night sleep.

Back again!.:) I put an extra effort to look at my cell phone on my drawer before lying at my bed. Hoping that there would be a message that came from him. *walks* I guess luck is with me tonight! His message says _"Hey, still awake?" _of course! Haha! I need to reply back. _"yep." _Ergh. Why isn't he replying? Maybe he already fell asleep. Sighs. What a waste of effort.

"_I'm irritated with her again"_

"_With whom?"_

"_Hotaru.:(" _makes me remember a line from T. Swift song 'You Belong with Me'

"_Why? What happened?" _here I am again the ever famous best friend.

"_Something about a little thing. She's such a cry baby and everything, she makes simple things complicated!"_

"_Hey, chill out. Try to understand her first. Don't get so mad. Chill. Smile.:) If you don't smile you'll get older faster. Haha!:)"_

"_You're right. You know what. This is one trait I like the most about you"_

"_What trait?"_

"_That you making me laugh in spite of me being so angry and sad.:)"_

"_What makes us best friends for?:)" _ouch.

"_Of course. Thanks best friend.:)"_

Yawns. I already feel sleepy. But I still wanted to talk to him but I've got no choice. _"Hey Natsume, I'm already sleepy. I need to get going good night.:)You might better want to sleep too.:)"_

"_Okay good night Mikan! Thanks again!.:)"_

Well that's it. At least he's happy though.:) Before I fall into deep slumber I plug on my iPod and played random songs and one song perfectly hit me. A song of T. Swift entitled I'd Lie **(author's note: You might want to try listening to this song.:))**

* * *

**a/n: done with the first chapter.:) so what can you say guys?.:) comments are highly appreciated. Constructive criticism is also welcome. Any grammatical errors don't be afraid to tell me.:) Till the next chapter!.:) **

**And to those who reads my other fic ****Capture My Stolen Heart**** don't worry I'll update it any time this week.:)**

**- snowqueen1205**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those people who liked and alerted this fic!.:)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

And as I sit at my room and sulk in the corner everyday a thought always cuts thru my mind that what if someday him and her will be together and what will I do to completely forget about him. I know my situation really sucks. I act as his best friend thou I know within me that a best friend is not what I really wanted. How I wish everyday that someday he would tell me the three words I have always dreamed of.

As I walk straight into our classroom a familiar voice was calling my name in the corridor and I knew right then whose voice was that and I was so glad.

"Morning Mikan." Then he smiled his ever angelic smile.

"Hey Natsume, good morning to you too." Then I smiled back.

"Thanks last night."

"It was nothing, really. Remember what I told you that I am always here for you, right?" why do I have to repeat this striking words thou I know how much it hurts me.

"I'm glad that you're my best friend." Yeah, right now you can see how glad I Am.:|

"Haha I guess me too." And as I said those words I saw the familiar hair color and style. "I guess Hotaru is already here, why don't you go talk to her?" how ironic that I said that yet the truth is I still want to talk to you.

"Nah, let her, can't she see I'm talking with you and I'm enjoying it. Maybe right now if I talk to her we would start up another fight. Let her cool off first like you said"

Oh my! I can't believe I'm actually hearing this. Can you rewind what you said and I'll just first get a recorder? I want to put t in my treasure box of 'Natsume's endearing words to me' haha! I really do sound obsessed right now, but one thing I can say. I just simply can't help it.

"You're so mean to her." Then we started laughing.

"I have to go up ahead you, my class will almost start already, catch you up later!" he then sprinted away from me.

As I went to my sit in the classroom, the only subject where in Natsume's not here, it is soooooo boring! How couldn't it be, he's not here.

I glanced up my phone to check if I've got some new text messages.

"_Hey how are you there?"_

I started to think if Natsume has this telepathic power that he knows it every time I got so bored or every time I just simply wanted to talk.

"_It so boring here! How about you?"_

"_Same here. I don't enjoy the topic this much. Hope you're here"_

Okay. So I know I already have this goofy smile plastered in my face already and I bet if some random people see me being like this, they'd think I'm some crazy lunatic but right now, I really don't mind. I'm in such a happy trance.

"_Haha! Yeah right.:) If I only knew you'd wish Hotaru was there.:)"_

I took a glance up at Hotaru and there I notice that she was glancing at her phone for about every few seconds and I wondered why.

Wait, I've got some new message and it's from Hotaru.

"_Hey Mikan have you talked to Natsume for a while?"_

"_Him? Why ask?"  
"He haven't really text me at all"_

"_Ow. I don't know, I haven't talk to him yet. Maybe he's busy right now"_

"_Okay thanks anyway"_

I glance up at her again and I knew she just sighed and I thought to myself, why would not Natsume text her?

"_Sorry for the late reply, I somewhat doze of"_

"_It's okay, it's typical for you:D anyway, why aren't you sending Hotaru any messages?"  
"It's just that if I started to text her then she'd knew that I've been texting you all along. It will kind of bother her right?"_

"_Ow, okay, if that's what you want."_

Then he just simply didn't reply after that.

I then heard the bell rang, signaling for dismissal. Natsume went towards me and ask me something. **(a/n: if you guys are already wondering why Natsume and Mikan are in the same class right because I've kind of time skipped the story so it was already the last subject and Hotaru was not in their class.:))**

"Hey Mikan want to go out in some concert tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Who's performing?"

"Kanye West."

"Him? Ow. I'd go ask my mum first if I've got nothing to do" to be frank, I really don't know much about Kanye West except that he sang Heartless.

"Okay, just text me up if you'd wanted to come."

"Okay" of course, I'm thinking that I wanted to come, but I don't really like the idea that it's just me and him then I remember that Hotaru was supposed to be there because he's her girl.

"I'd better get going, I'm gonna go catch up with Hotaru. Bye!"

"Bye!" so they're going to meet eh?

As I got home I was very eager to ask my mom about the said concert, but before I asked her, I logged on first with the use my trusty laptop.

Hotaru is online. Better go ask her if she's got plans.

"_Hey Hotaru!.:))"_

"_Hey Mikan."  
"You've got plans for tomorrow?"  
"Tomorrow? Why ask?"  
"Well, I heard that Kanye West have a concert and he's like one of Natsume's fave singers right?"_

"_Yeah. But he really didn't ask me out"_

There, I was left there starring in her last message. He didn't ask her out? Is she sure? But he just actually asked me out.

"_Okay.:)"_

After that I closed our dialog box. And I saw Natsume online already and I remembered that I should go ask my mom already.

So I got down and went straight to our kitchen to talk to my mom who was happily cong our dinner.

"Hey mom."

"Hm?"

"Can I go out tomorrow? My friend was asking me if I could accompany him."

"Ow, sorry dear, we've got family reunion"

"Ow, okay, I'd just go tell him."

As I went back to my laptop I saw that Natsume left a message.

"_Hey, sorry if I replied late. I just asked my mom if I could go out tomorrow night."_

"_What did she said then?.:)"_

"_I'm sorry"_

"_Ow I get it."_

"_She told me we've got some family reunion going tomorrow"_

"_I understand I know it would be that more important than this event"_

"_I'm sorry"_

He didn't even replied after that. Then I heard my mom calling me for dinner. I signed out.

That night I didn't even receive any message from Natsume. Of course I do mind. I know he's somewhat mad? I don't' know! Right now, I felt sad. Right now, I miss him.:(

* * *

**a/n: another chapter done!.:) Sorry if it was kind of short. Hope you guys liked it!.:D **

**constructive criticism, grammatical errors, comments and suggestion are highly accepted and appreciated as well.:)**

**- snowqueen1205**

**please read my other fic "Untouchable" it was inspired by the song of Taylor Swift.:)**

**Please review!.:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's currently brown out here and it sucks. Good thing I got my laptop fully charged last night. Enjoy!**

**snowqueen1205**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I wonder how's he doing. I miss him terribly. I haven't talked to him yet. It has since been a day since I declined his offer.

Might as well try to text him

"_Hey"_

I waited for some time for his reply. To my happiness he replied back.

"_Hey. Sorry I haven't talked to you for a while I was kind of busy"_

"_Oh it's fine. So how are you?"_

"_I'm fine. You?"_

"_Fine as well. I'm having a blast here in our reunion. Haha!"_

"_Good to hear that. Why?"_

"_They're treating me like 5 years old."_

"_That sounds really funny"_

Then the night went on. I was a bliss that night. I was finally having a communication with him again. Oh how I miss him.

Days went on like a routine. Everyday it was always me and him walking towards our classroom.

As I sit at my chair I always wonder if he has a different feeling for me already. I felt like he was already treating me differently. I know it was wrong for a fact that he already has a girlfriend but I know deep within me that I am supremely happy about it.

I was busy staring outside the window when someone tapped me from behind.

"Mikan-chan, there would be a dance a contest next month. I knew you had a talent at dancing so I was really wondering if you wanted to join" Yuu asked me.

I can't decline to this guy. Even thou I know that practices are such hard works, dancing is still one of my passion. "Sure Yuu" I smiled.

"Thanks so much! I'd be expecting you later for the meeting at the school's gym" he waved good bye then I waved at him too.

The school's bell rang signaling for dismissal. I sighed at the thought of having a meeting later and after that practicing everyday, oh how tiring!

I rushed towards the gym, once I arrived there I totally forgot to bid goodbye to Natsume! Oh well, I'll just text him.

Then someone tapped me from behind.

"I was looking for you all over the classroom, I knew you'd be here, I was supposed to asked you to go here with me since Hotaru obviously wouldn't join"

That was _MY _Natsume. "Oh, I'm sorry. I hurried up because I thought I was late already"

"Excuse me! Attention please!" Luna shouted, for anyone who might not know her which is completely impossible, she's our classroom's _best _dancer.

"Next month as we all know, we'll be having a competition against other levels." So she talked on and on and on.

So it was then decided to have 3 hours of practice every day. How tiring could that be!

"I bet you don't want to practice that much"

"Nice guess. I just can't say no to Yuu"

"I know what you mean, anyways, sorry I can't take you home today, Hotaru would be waiting for me"

"Oh, okay"

"I'll just text you later okay? You keep safe." Then he waved good bye.

"Okay. You too" I waved goodbye too.

As much as I want to deny it, I can't keep it to myself that I am jealous. I don't have any rights, I know. I'm just his best friend.

I walked alone that day and I was busy staring into the pavement when I bumped into some random guy.

"I'm sorry" I said then bowed down.

"I'm sorry miss. Are you alright?" from his accent I knew he was from another country.

I looked into his eyes and was mesmerized at how his eyes were in a very deep shade of blue.

"I'm fine." I said plainly.

"Are you alright? You don't seem to look fine to me"

"I'm fine" I replied then beamed.

"By the way my name is Ruka, Ruka Nogi and you are?" he offered me a handshake.

"I'm Mikan, Mikan Sakura" I accepted his handshake. He smiled, he looked adorable.

"It's a pleasure meeting you"

"Same here. I better get going uhm.. Ruka" I said then waved goodbye to him.

"Oh, bye! Hope to see you again Mikan." He waved back.

That night as I was lying in my bed all sprawled up. My thoughts were flouting about Ruka's adorable smile. Then it hit me. I totally forgot about Natsume.

I rushed up to get my phone and I saw 10 messages as I looked at it 9 was from him. It was all about 'how are you?' 'where are you?' and on and on.

I replied

'_Sorry I wasn't able to text you'_ after I pressed the send button it only took for quite some time to see a message from him again.

'_I was waiting for your text all day. So how are you?'_

So he was concerned about me.

'_I'm fine. Tired I guess. You?'_

'_I'm also fine'_

The night went on and before I even realized it I knew I was already deep into slumber dreaming about a guy with blond hair and cerulean eyes. Wait?! This doesn't seem right.

* * *

**a/n: I admit this is really lame and short as well. I was somewhat rushing it cause I was saving up my laptop's battery. Anyway I'll try to make it up to you again.:D**

**constructive criticism, grammatical errors, comments and suggestions are highly accepted!.:D**

**reviews please.:D**

**wishing you a warm and happy Christmas and a very prosperous New Year!,**

**snowqueen1205**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll try to make things more and more interesting… I hope.:) anyways, thanks for the reviews!.:D Enjoy!**

**snowqueen1205**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As I woke up from my very deep and weird slumber I peeked outside my window and I noticed it was somewhat windy.

My mind flew freely like the gushing wind then I heard my mom screaming down stairs.

"Mikan! You're late for school!" Oh my! I looked at my clock and I notice that it will be 20 minutes before school starts. I'm gonna be late!

I just arrived at school and ON TIME. Whew! I found Natsume walking so I came by and greeted him.

"Hey Natsume!" great he stopped! Wait. He's with Hotaru. What a nice day to start class.

"Morning Mikan" they both greeted me.

"Oh, Morning Hotaru" I smiled, I small smile.

I walked with them towards class and it feels like I look like a total idiot. I went back to my sit and just stared blankly into the windy, watching the winds sway the branches of the trees.

I ears perked up when I saw Narumi-sensei entered. Feel like he's got some announcement to make.

"Good morning class!" he greeted enthusiastically, as always.

"Good morning!" I and my other classmates greeted back.

"Today we will have a new member to the family!" Narumi-sensei always thought of his class as family, that's what he called us. If we are a family then it means that me and Natsume are siblings?!?! Heck no! I wouldn't allow that to happen! It means we could never be together!!

"Hi Mikan" someone was interrupting my thoughts. Who could that be?

Then I saw a cerulean eyes looking at me as if he's shocked. Then it hit me.

"Hi Ruka! What are you doing here anyways?"

He looked at me, confused clearly shown into his face. "I'm the newbie, haven't you heard?"

"I'm sorry! My mind was totally lost and everything. Guess you're my new seatmate then?" I asked him then I smiled.

"Yeah" he smiled back.

I guess this class wouldn't be so bad. Even thou Hotaru and Natsume are together in this class I think I could manage with Ruka being my seatmate.

I dared to look at Natsume and when I looked at him, he was staring at me and he seems kind of, sad? Or am I just imagining things and all?

Time flew by s fast and before I knew it, it was already dismissal.

I was fixing my bag when someone from behind tapped me.

"Hey Mikan, let's go?" that voice, that sweet voice was Natsume's.

"How about Hotaru?" yeah right.

"She said she's got some invention thing coming so I told her I'm going to practice and just walk with her."

"Okay" that means, I can't walk with him later then. How lonesome could that be?

"Let's go" he said.

We were both silent while walking towards our school's gym. It was very awkward, it's so not like us.

"Uhm." I blurted out

"Hm?" so what am I going to say now?

"Uh... Nothing" I looked at him and he shrugged.

We arrived at the gymnasium just in time when Luna was already teaching the first routine.

An hour passed and we were allowed to have five minutes of break.

I rather we heard someone running. We were all looking at him, I went to have a better view of him.

"Ruka?!" I somewhat screamed?

"Oh hey Mikan, sorry I was late, uhh.. everyone, I was lost and uhm.." I saw at his expression that he was tired and shy as well.

"Okay, cut the drama. Let's start from the beginning and for the late comer" he eyed Ruka. "You better catch phases with us."

Another hour passed by and it was already the end of practice. And I never felt so tired again after all those months.

"Hey Mikan, I should get going, Hotaru is already waiting for me. I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay Natsume. You should get going also. Bye!" I waved at him. Then he waved back, rushing towards the gym's exit.

I walked towards the schools gate, silent, deeply in thoughts.

Screw this day! It was raining, not just drizzle but big drops of rain! The weather reports didn't said about raining today. I also forgot to bring my umbrella. How unlucky could I be!

Guess I've got no other choice but to walk under the rain. I guess it would be fun.

I wasn't that far from the school's gate when I heard someone calling my name, couldn't it be Natsume? Concerned about me? Funny.

"Mikan!" I looked back and I saw Ruka. Ruka is cool also right?

"Hey Ruka! It's raining why walk?"

"Tell yourself. I forgot to brought my umbrella and since I saw you might as well walk with you, hope you wouldn't mind?"

"I forgot mine also. I wouldn't mind. It's really much better to walk with someone to chat to"

We were walking for minutes already. I had a great chat with Ruka. I forgot that it was raining. Funny.

"So I guess we need to part" he said.

"Oh yeah. Thanks for the walk Ruka. Take care" I said then waved at him for goodbye.

"Thanks Mikan. Take care too." He waved back.

There I was walking alone under the rain. I slowed my phase and enjoyed the hard pouring of rain on my skin. I hope I won't get sick tomorrow.

When I reached my room I realized I was already dripping wet. I took a warm bath then changed my clothes. I felt dizzy once I went out of my bath. Once I knew I really don't feel really well.

"Mikan! Dinner is served!" my mom called me.

After I was done eating my dinner I lay on my bed and cover my self with a lot of blankets. I felt really really really cold.

I woke up with such a heavy head and I found my mom standing beside me.

"Hey mom something wrong? Why are you here?" asked her but I couldn't really open my eyes that well.

I tried to stand up realizing I would be late for school but my mom stopped me.

"Mikan, you're terribly sick. You need to take a rest. You can't get to school today. Okay?"

"But mom.."

"No buts young lady. Wait here, I'll just get you a cup of warm soup." My mom sure is so nice and caring.

Hours passed and I haven't noticed it because I was busy resting.

"Mikan? Are you awake?" my mom was knocking.

"Yes" I replied.

My mom opened the door and I was shocked to see Ruka here.

"Hey Mikan, you didn't show up in class today so I guess you were sick because of the rain yesterday" he handed me cookies.

"Uh. Yes. Hehe. Thanks for these anyway" I took the cookies on his hands. "How did you know where I lived anyway?"

"Oh, about that I asked some of our classmates if they knew where you lived"

"Excuse me. Here I brought some warm cup of tea" my mom said.

"Thanks Mrs. Sakura" he replied sweetly.

Then my mom left again.

Ruka and I were discussing some stuffs on what happened at school that day.

"Mikan dear, you've got another visitor"

I looked at who could it be then I saw Natsume, I was so shocked.

"Hi Natsume" I greeted him. Ruka didn't bulge.

"Hey Mikan. Heard you were sick so I came here to visit. Here I brought you some flowers" how sweet could he be! I bet he didn't noticed Ruka sitting in my room.

"Thanks Natsume" I replied at him then I placed it at my bedside table.

I saw Natsume looked at Ruka. "Why are you here?" he asked, his voice full of authority?

"Obviously I came here to visit Mikan" he replied.

Natsume was glaring at Ruka and Ruka seems to be glaring at him too. Why?

"I better get going anyway Mikan, I just _hurried _up here just to see you if you were okay. Guess you were fine after all" he said some parts of it sarcastically. Why?

He continued to glare at Ruka. "So I better get going Mikan." He said. Wait does his voice seems to be mad?

"Uhm. Wait Natsume" he stopped on his tracks.

"Thanks. Take care. I promise I'll go to school tomorrow" he didn't looked back nor say a thing he just walked straight out of my door.

I felt sad that time. I didn't even noticed Ruka saying something to me.

Minutes passed by and Ruka was still in my room.

"Mikan I better get going." He said.

"Okay. Thanks again Ruka" I said and smiled.

He waved at me and then he walk out of my room.

That night before I went to sleep, I felt sad. Was Natsume mad at me? Why? Was it because he saw Ruka at my room? No. It couldn't be possible that Natsume was jealous of Ruka.

I'm feeling worse. Hope my fever will be gone by tomorrow so that I could fulfill my promise to Natsume. Natsume. Natsume. His voice was ringing in my ears and I felt very sad.

* * *

**a/n: So how was it guys? :D **

**constructive criticism, grammatical errors, comments and suggestions are highly accepted and appreciated!.:D**

**So don't forget to review okay?. :D**

**ADVANCE HAPPY NEW YEAR. :D**

**- snowqueen1205**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chappie. :D**

**snowqueen1205**

**Chapter 5 **

The sun shone brightly the following morning.

'_Argh! I still have an aching head. But I promised Natsume that I'd go to school today. I better act cool and composed' _

"Mikan! Are you awake? Are you already okay?" I heard my mom shouted from downstairs.

"Yes mom! I'm coming!" I replied thou I still feel heavy.

After some minutes I went towards our dinning area and I ate my breakfast and I did tried my best to act that I'm okay.

I arrived school earlier than expected. Of course I saw Natsume and I tried to run to catch up to him.

"Hey Natsume!" I smiled and I tried to hide the fact that I'm not feeling good at all.

"Hey Mikan" he gave me a bored tone and he looked at me with skepticism.

I gave him a broader smile but I bet it didn't work.

"You really shouldn't have gone to school today."

"And why is that?" I tried to give him a confusing look but I guess I failed.

"You're still sick. Aren't you?" he looked at me closer.

"No I'm not" I defended my self.

He was about to touch my forehead when dashed towards our classroom. He looked at me weirdly.

"I really don't want to be late" I laughed exaggeratedly.

I saw Ruka already at his seat beside me and he was reading some novel.

I sat beside him and I bet he didn't notice me at all. I saw Natsume tensed as he looked at our direction then he quickly glanced away.

"Hey Mikan. I see you're already fine" he greeted me.

"Uh. Yeah. I guess so" then I smiled back.

Class went on and on.

I was feeling rather sleepy and dizzy as well. Right then I knew that I wasn't really fine. I tried my best to keep my focus straight.

"Sakura are you listening?!" Jinno-sensei said. I bet he noticed me rather spacing out or something.

I saw most of my classmates were looking at me and Natsume as well. He looked rather worried.

"Hai!" I said then I tried to act natural and as expected some of my classmates fell for it.

I looked at Natsume again and he was staring at me and as I stared back I was wondering if I'm seeing his eyes filled with worry? I just gave him a goofy smile and I tried to listen to Jinno-sensei's lectures.

Before I knew it, it was already dismissal.

I sighed with relief but I realized that we have still practices for the dance competition.

"Mikan, want to walk with me towards the auditorium?" Ruka asked.

"Of course" I said.

I started to fix my things and was about to leave when I felt a hand hold my arms. I looked back and I saw Natsume.

"I'd like to walk with you too" he said plainly. The way he said it was definitely different on how my heart felt, I felt happy and I almost forgot about Ruka.

"Sure" I smiled at him. Then he let me go.

The three of us walking towards the auditorium was really awkward. No one uttered a single sound.

Practice started and in the middle of it during our break I sat at the corner and I was really tired and dizzy.

"Mikan you okay?" that was Natsume.

"Of course" I smiled feebly.

"Break is over! Practice!" I heard Luna shouted.

I knew I was dancing but it felt really tiring and heavy and before I knew it I knew I saw spinning background and blurred faces and I bet I just saw Natsume.

I slowly opened my eyes. And I knew there was someone beside my bed.

I heard him talking. Like. 'Yeah, Sorry about it Hotaru. Koko just asked the gang to play some basketball. Yeah. Uhuh'

Hotaru? Have I heard that name before? Oh yeah! Hotaru, then it means that the guy was Natsume? What basketball? Ugh. I'm getting confused.

"You're awake" he stared at me.

"Yeah I guess so" I smiled at him.

"Here. Your mom said to give you soup when you wake up" he handed me the bowl.

I started eating and I notice that he was just staring at me.

I felt uncomfortable "Want some?" I offered him. He just shrugged his head.

I finished my bowl of soup and that's when I realized that I was very hungry.

He laid me back down to bed.

"You're really stupid huh?"

"What did you just said?" did he just called me stupid?

"I said you were stupid" he repeated.

I averted my glance to him and I pretended that I was angry or something.

"You should've not gone to school today" he said calmly.

"But I wanted to" I act childishly.

"Why did you even bother?"

"Because I promised you" I said.

"You are really a stupid little brat. You worry about others but you don't even worry for yourself" he sounded concern. I mean VERY concern.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't. Just take a rest okay? Don't bother going to school when you're sick just because you made a stupid promise"

"But that promise was for you"

"I don't care of you brake a promise like that. I wanted you to be okay"

I stared at him but it seems like he doesn't want to avert his stare at me. Am I hearing the right words or am I just plainly sick.

I really don't want to know what to answer him.

"Uhhh…"

"Never mind what I just said" he tucked me on my bed.

"You really should take a rest okay?"

"Okay. Are you going to leave?"

"Not until you're better"

After that I knew I was seeing angels singing and stars twinkling majestically on the night sky.

**a/n: Done!. :D Soooo how was it?**

**Constructive criticism, grammatical errors, comments and suggestions are highly accepted and appreciated.**

**Review please, it would be greatly appreciated. :)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**

**snowqueen1205**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Summer guys!. :) sorry for the suuuper late update. I was so busy with school works and occasions. Well, I'll try to make it up to you. :) Enjoy!**

**Snowqueen1205

* * *

**

I went to school the following day. Smiling stupidly to myself and clearly exited to see Natsume.

"Good Morning!" I greeted my classmates happily.

I scan the room for that one familiar face that I wanted to see.

"Hahaha! You're funny Natsume!"

There, I found him, with her, of course.

I felt my smile turns into a frown. I still tried to force a smile as I passed by the two of them, sweetly enjoying each others company.

"Ow Mikan, You're back!" Hotaru, of course.

"Uhh. Yeah. I guess" then I smiled back at her and glanced at Natsume. Guess he wasn't looking at me.

I went to my sit. "Hey" that made me stop at my tracks.

"Hm?" I managed to say. At that moment I didn't know if I was going to be happy that he greeted me or I don't know.

"Are you sure you're okay?" did he see my pretenses?

"Yeah" I smiled at him.

I went to my sit beside Ruka who was busy sketching something.

"Hey Mikan! It's a good thing you're already okay." He beamed at me.

"It's feels great to be okay" I beamed back at him.

Then everything just passed by and the day already ended.

Weeks and days had passed by and as I was busy staring outside my window I reminisce something. Then I smiled as I recalled.

_Me and Natsume were walking from school to home. And it was somewhat like a daily routine and the funny thing is that Hotaru doesn't have any clue about it._

_We spent nights up to the morning talking on the phone, chatting nonstop about things we didn't know we'd both like. _

_If we don't chat on the phone, we texted from night to day. _

_Sometimes, he waits for me outside our house, just wanting to see me, that's what he says._

_Sometime we both stay online on the wee hours of the morning._

_Sometimes he would be really sweet and caring for me._

_Sometimes I have a hunch if he has feelings for me also or not. But I shake of that thought for I really don't want to ruin the happy bonding and friendship that we both share._

_Then one day. While he was walking me home, his sister saw us. I panicked, I didn't know what to do. I was sure that his sister would tell, she would tell her about that._

_Days passed by and he told me that she already knew but I acted as if I still didn't know that she knew. _

Then it hit me, and then I realized I was not on that fairytale anymore and that I was back to the reality that I'm currently living right now.

We were not the same back then.

We don't do the things we usually do during those times.

It was just like that we're totally strangers, as we if already don't know each other anymore.

And it feel like, he doesn't want me to be his best friend anymore.

And I realized that he really doesn't like me.

I thought of it that their relationship was going strong and I gave distance for I don't want to ruin it anymore.

I went to school staring in the sunny sky.

I sat on my respective sit and Ruka was telling me something which I can't really recall.

The bell signaling for recess rang.

I was searching for my money on my bag when Hotaru suddenly approached me.

"Hey Mikan"

"Oh. Hey Hotaru"

"I just wanted to tell you something"

"What?" I starred at her curiously.

"We just broke up"

"Huh?" I was shocked. I thought that they were okay? I thought that they were going strong. Did I just hear it right? Did they just broke up?

"Me and Natsume just broke up" she stated.

"Why?" I was lost for words. I was so sure about what I heard.

"He ended it. He told me he wanted to be free and enjoy his life"

"……" I was still speechless, searching for the words that would fit for the situation.

"I knew about the both of you"

That hit me. "About us?"

" I know that the both of you go home together. Walk together, I mean"

"Ow. That" I was really speechless.

"Aoi told me about it. She caught the both of you. Still you didn't told me about a single thing." She starred at me intently, obviously waiting for an answer.  
"About that, I was really planning on telling you about that but I was really searching for the proper timing. I thought that f I would tell you about it on a random occasion it would be really inappropriate I was supposed to tell you but she told it to you first."

"So you had a plan. How about him?"

"I really don't know"

Silence engulfed us for some minutes.

"I'm sorry Mikan"

"For what?"

" I won't deny that I was somewhat blaming you"

"Me? Why blame me? Was it because we go home together?"  
"Yeah"  
"That's unreasonable" her sentence left a mark on me.

"Some people would ask me 'Why didn't you slap her Hotaru? If I were you, I would definitely do that.'"

"Slap me?"

"Yeah. That's funny. And still you are my friend."

"That would be rude"

"I know"

"See Hotaru, I'm really sorry for not telling you anything at all. I know it's not fair. But I hope you wouldn't blame me for doing such things because first we're best friend and you're my friend, a close one that is."

"I know Mikan"

Silence engulfed the both of us.

"Sorry Hotaru"

"Sorry"

Then she left. I was left there, unsure of what to say. I wasn't mad. I know I don't have any right to feel that way but I wont deny that I was somewhat insulted with her phrase the she was somewhat blaming me.

He doesn't like me, that a sure but I know I like him but that is really not the case right? I can't see the relationship of her blaming me for what happened to them.

After our conversation I knew everything wouldn't be the same between us anymore. I know that the bond between us had a mark that cannot be forgotten by anyone. I know that a growing gap is happening between us. That was the end of super closeness.

One night I had a sudden talk with Natsume about this girl he liked.

_"Why don't you court her if you really like her?"_ I asked him.

_"I'm still being confused"_

_"Confused about what?"_

_"There's this other girl that I like"_

_"And?"_

_"I don't know who to choose"_

_"Who do you think has a more impact?"_

_"You"_

_"What?"_

_"Sorry. Some typographical error. Haha!"_

_"Ow. Haha! Nice typographical error"_

_Then hours passed by and our conversation ended. I was lying down thinking about what he just said._

Weeks passed by after that conversation. I guess that would be our last.

And what happened with Natsume? I know and it really do feels like he's avoiding me. Just then it feels like the world was closing all its doors for the sun rays to pass.

**END.**

**So how was it? Reviews, comments, grammatical errors and constructive criticisms are highly accepted. :) stay tuned for the next chapter!.**

**Snowqueen1205**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm trying to finish this story in a super fast speed, so you guys won't fell hanged. :) Enjoy!.**

**Snowqueen1205

* * *

**

I was woken up by a text from Anna.

"_Mikan, come at my house. Let's have fun and test our karaoke" _

I replied back with my eyes half opened.

"_Sure just wait for me in some minutes."_

So I hurriedly stood up from my bed and I did what normal people would do in the morning.

I was patiently waiting outside Anna's house waiting for her to open the door.

"Come inside Mikan"

When I entered their house I was shocked to see Natsume's friends there.

"Hey Mikan!" they greeted me.

"Hey guys" then I sat on a vacant space besides Anna.

"Why didn't you tell me they were here?" I whispered to her ear.

"I'm sorry Mikan, I was also shocked when they went here. Ask Nonoko maybe she asked them out"

"I won't matter anyway. They're already here" I sighed. At least Natsume's not here.

"Hey Mikan, sorry Natsume couldn't come. His mother asked him to accompany her to the mall" Koko said.

"It's okay." I smiled at them. Why bring up the topic? I wasn't really expecting him. Right?

"He said he'd try to come here" Yuu continued.

Then we sand for some hours. Sang a lot of songs. And mostly I got perfect scores while the guys really had a very poor score. Haha!

Hey Mikan, can you accompany me home? I told my dad you're with me." Nonoko said.

"Sure. What time would be leaving anyway?"

"Uhm. Now?"

"Sure no problem." Then we stood up.

"Where are you going?" Koko asked.

"We're going home. I'll just accompany Nonoko to their house" I said.

"What about Natsume?" he asked again.

"What am I going to do with him?"

"He said. He's gonna follow and that he's somewhere nearby already" Yuu said.

"I'm sorry. But we're already going home. Just tell him that" I said then we left.

As I was walking to our home, I just received a text message.

"_I wished you told me earlier that you would already go home"_

A message from Natsume? I replied back.

"_I'm sorry. Nonoko was in such a rush. And she asked me to accompany her home. I didn't even know you would come."_

"_Yeah. I'm with Koko right now. I'm going at his house."_

"_Okay. You guys take care"_

"_K" _So that was his reply. No take cares? I expected too much.

That night as I was lying in my bed, I thought about him and every few seconds I glanced at my phone to check if he texted me. But to no avail I didn't receive any at all.

Was he mad at me because of that we didn't see each other? Why would he?

Before I knew it the sun had already greeted me and that I was off to school again.

When I arrived school I discovered Natsume wasn't there. He was not in any of my classes.

I got frustrated and asked Anna about it.

"Hey. Have you seen Natsume?"

"So you haven't heard the news that he changed his entire class schedule?"

"He did?" Really? I didn't know about that.

"So I thought you were his best friend." She sighed and I was left there dumbfounded.

That line kept ringing on my head. So I guess that's what I just thought. I guess he never really treated me as his best friend after all. I felt a tear trickled down my cheeks then more and more. I can't help it. I expected too much from him.

Months passed by and we hardly have any talks with each other. I hardly see him anymore. I heard no news from him.

He was not the same or rather we were not the same anymore.

"Hey Mikan! What's up?" Ruka asked me as he saw starring blankly into the blue sky on the park.

"Hey Ruka. I'm fine. You?"

"I'm perfectly fine." He smiled. He looked angelic when he smile I might say.

He sat beside me on the vacant swing and starred at me.

"Is Natsume still texting you or do you two still have contact?" I looked at him and his eyes were filled with curiosity and enthusiasm.

"No" I just plainly said and starred on the dry ground I was stepping on.

"So it was true" he said.

"What?" I asked. When I looked at him, he was not starring, he was looking into the tree with falling leaves.

"So the rumours about him were true"

"What rumours?" I was really curious. So that's how long we haven't talk. I already don't know anything about him at all.

"He was getting serious with this girl" he said and starred at me. That time I just don't want to look back. I just want to go home and went directly into my bed.

"Ow. See Ruka, I better get going. Catch you up on school" Then I stood up.

"Okay. See you around Mikan" then I left.

Everything was a blur to me as I was starring into the starless sky.

Everything was just like a vivid memory of the past we both shared happily.

Everything was just like a dream.

And right now I'm in the reality I wasn't hoping to experience.

Months and months and more months had passed by.

There were days when I completely forget about him.

Then I realized when I asked myself. Who is Natsume? I guess myself would just reply.

"The man that I once loved"

I found myself falling out of love for him as days passed by.

And as I continue to ask myself that same question, more and more answers add up to the one sentence I started.

"The man that I once loved. The man whom I thought was my best friend. The man I thought I truly new. And lastly the man I had learned to forget."

And the month of February came, the month of our school's festival.

* * *

**I might say that everything has just started. :) Wait up for more chapters to come!. Stay tuned!. Reviews, comments, grammatical errors and constructive criticism are highly accepted and appreciated. Thanks!**

**Snowqueen1205**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you guys would like this chapter. :) Enjoy!.**

**Snowqueen1205

* * *

**

The month of February came and everyone from every sections and clubs were busy.

My club was busy with the assignation of the articles that they would write.

Finally DAY 3 of the festivals or I might say, the rest day of the students came.

Rides were at its peeks and almost everyone was in line.

Who would've thought that in those months that passed by me and my friends will be much closer with Natsume's friends than him.

We were all lining in the ferris wheel when

"Natsume! You came." Koko said excitedly.

He's here. For months that I haven't seen him, he would then come here.

I looked at him. Good thing he wasn't looking at my direction.

For the months that have passed he hasn't changed at all. He's looks and his cold facade. But I knew one thing that had changed and it was my feelings for him.

Now, I can look at him with ease. I just smiled at thought of loving him in the past and the thought of him being my friend at the past and the thought of him impossibly loving me during those times.

We were at the line when somebody put his arms on my shoulder. I looked at that person and I found out that it was Natsume.

"Hey" he greeted me.

"Hey" I greeted back.

"We haven't talked that much" wow he noticed.

"Yeah" I saw Anna and Nonoko looking at the both of us.

It felt awkward. But no feelings at all I might add. It's just that, I still wanted him to be my best friend after all.

After that day we didn't talk again. I was still in that illusion of him still being my best friend. I won't admit that it's not easy to let that thing pass. He's a good friend, really. Add the fact that we have great things in common. That's how hard it is to let go.

Normal school days began again as if there were no festival that happened but I bet students have their own hangover like me. Haha!

Anna asked me again to go join them for Karaoke. Me, Anna, Nonoko and Koko. I have this feeling that there is something going on with Anna and Koko. Hmmm.

We were waiting for Koko to come at their living room.

"Hey Anna, where's Koko by the way?"

"He said he had an audition on badminton"

"Let's start already. I'm not allowed to stay that late anymore" Nonoko said. Her parents were very strict, obviously.

Some minutes passed by and we heard a knock on the door.

"I'm going to get that" Anna then stood up.

"Hey Mikan I already need to go home." Nonoko said.

"Let's wait for Anna"

"Okay, I'll tell her to bring me up to their porch after she gets back"

Anna came and her mouth was saying something inaudible which I cannot understand. Then it hit me was she saying about Natsume?

"Hey guys" I know that voice. No. It couldn't be.

"Hey guys, Natsume's here" Anna finally said. OMG. I was currently standing and I was unsure if I would already sit because the vacant space was beside Natsume.

"Sorry to interrupt but I better get going" Nonoko said. After all of times, why now Nonoko?! It only mean one thing, we would be left alone.

"I'll bring you up to the porch Nonoko" Anna offered. Then they left _us._

"Hey Mikan, sit down" he patted on the empty space beside him.

"It's okay" I smiled goofily at him.

"I insist" he pulled me. I playfully spank him then we became silent.

"Mikan, look at this picture"

"Who's that?"

"Sumire, the girl I liked" I looked at the picture, I might admit that she looks pretty.

"So that's the girl they were talking about"

"You knew?"

"I heard from some people. So are you going to court her?" everything between us is being casual.

"She's in 4th year. She'll graduate soon"

"But you like her. That wouldn't count"

"I'm still being confused"

"You're always confused" I laughed at him. He's always been confused every time we talk.

"Yeah I know" he also laughed.

Then _finally _Anna entered.

"Guess who's here" Koko entered.

"I better get going" I kid then I stood up.

"No you won't" Natsume laughed and he pulled me beside him again.

Anna and Koko laughed as they eyed us.

Koko was singing something when Natsume started to tickle me.

"Haha! Hey stop it!" I laughed. Then I also tried to tickle him.

"You should stop that or else" he left me hanging there.

"Or else what?"

"I'll kiss you" he said it so seriously and he had that goofy smile.

"Yeah right" I shacked it off then I averted my attention to Koko who was singing stupidly.

Then he grabbed my cheeks and kissed me in the forehead.

Okay. So that was totally weird and he was laughing. Good thing Anna and Koko didn't see it. My! I don't know what to do?!

Then everything was back again as if nothing had happened.

I was getting kind of bored and I tried to scan my phone. I saw a familiar picture.

"Hey Natsume look at this" I handed him my phone.

"Who's that?"

"The guy I liked" I smiled at him.

"Whatever" I looked at his reaction and he was like somewhat pissed off. I didn't think much about what I had seen.

Hours passed by and we had so much fun but it looks like Anna and Koko and Me and Natsume had different worlds. Haha! Funny really, it was just like we're in different rooms.

"We better get going" Koko said.

Then Koko and Natsume left me and Anna.

"Anna did you noticed what Natsume just did?"

"What Mikan?"

"He just kissed my forehead!"

"So how did it feel?" she looked kind of blushing.

"Nothing really. I don't mind" really, there was no feeling at all.

We chat about what happened that night and we were laughing hysterically.

That night I was staring at my laptop and searched for the meaning of _"kiss in the forehead" _and I discovered that it meant respect.

* * *

**Hey guys!. So how was it? Comments, suggestions, grammatical errors and constructive criticism are highly accepted. :) **

**-Snowqueen1205**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!. :D**

**- snowqueen1205

* * *

**

Our karaoke sessions were becoming more and more common.

There was this one time when we were all complete. Me, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Yuu and Natsume were all there.

Natsume was singing "Can't help falling in love with you" versioned by Elvis Presley. It had that soft and gentle melody and it was some what having an effect on me. :"

He then held my hand but I didn't really mind at first then I bet my whole life they noticed it!

Anna and Nonoko were looking at us and laughing.

Yuu suddenly blurted out.

"Hey Natsume, how about Sumire? Tsk. You're dead man"

Natsume didn't have any reaction at all but he held my hand tighter and Koko eyed Yuu.

I don't mind at all. We're best friends and that's all. There's nothing wrong if held my hand in that manner, right?

It was almost night time and we were all going home.

"Hey Mikan, how would you go home?" Natsume asked me.

"Of course I'd walk"

"Would you be alright?"

"Of course. I do this all the time. Why act like that?"

"I really don't know myself." He then left. What's wrong with him?

I went home and opened the TV not wanting to get some sleep. Hey staying up late at night can also be fun right?. :)

I checked on my phone for some new messages and I found one.

"_Hey Mikan"_

"_Hey Natsume" _wow. My inbox hasn't had his name for some times.

"_Have you got home already?"_

"_Yes. You?"_

"_Yeah. So what are you doing right now?"_

"_Watching some series on TV. You?"_

"_Watching 500 Days of Summer"_

"_Ow.. I heard about that movie but I haven't watch it"_

"_You should go try watch it"_

"_I don't have any copy of it"_

"_I'll lend you my iPod"_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course. I'll give it to you tomorrow"_

"_Really? Thanks. So what's it all about?"_

"_It's about a guy falling for his best friend"_

"_Ow. Nice plot."_

"_Really, if I were the guy I would also fall for his best friend"_

"_Why would you?"_

"_Because if I would find a girl whom I'm comfortable with and that can make me happy and knows all my imperfections yet accepts me. Why shouldn't I fall for her?"_

"_You've got a nice point there."_

"_So tell me something about yourself"_

"_About me?"_

"_Any new guy courting you?"_

"_No."_

"_Guys who like you?"_

"_I really don't know. How would you know if someone likes you?"_

"_If you feel happy with whatever connection you have with that someone then for sure you like that someone"_

"_No. I mean if someone likes you"_

"_Sorry I misinterpreted. If that someone does all the effort just to be with you"_

"_Oh. So that's how you'd know"_

We chatted all night. I missed our chat like this.

"_Aren't you feeling sleepy?" he texted me._

""_Somewhat. You?"_

"_Yeah. Let's go to sleep?"_

"_Okay. Goodnight Natsume."_

"_Goodnight Mikan"_

Then I put my phone on my bedside table. I felt that our best friend relationship was once back.

Weeks passed by and everything between us were getting a bit overboard with just being friends but I don't mind at all for me he was just my best friend.

My friends noticed that we're like some other things but for me it was just the same. Nothing new actually.

I was wondering with myself, why hadn't I fallen for him again? Why couldn't I regain the love I had once for him. But I didn't think much about it besides for me it was really impossible for him falling in love with me. I had that thought once and it will never come back again.

We became closer and closer as weeks and days passed by.

Then one night an unusual conversation on text happened between us

"_Hey Mikan"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I think I love this girl"_

"_And?"_

"_I don't know"_

"_Hmm. How would you know if you love someone?"_

"_If I know with myself that I cannot live my life without that someone"_

"_So are you feeling that already for that someone?"_

"_I really don't know. So you see I'm still confused"_

"_You should still think about it."_

"_Right now, I'm sure I love her"_

"_Really? Then go tell her."_

"_I don't know. Hey I better go to sleep. You go to sleep also. Goodnight"_

"_Goodnight"_

Then I drifted and I wonder on who that girl Natsume was referring to and I might say I wanted to help him know her. I don't really mind at all.

Then I fell asleep.

* * *

**Reviews, comments, grammatical errors and constructive criticisms are highly accepted. :)**

**- Snowqueen1205**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay. I admit that this chapter is very short. But still, I hope you guys would enjoy. :)**

**-snowqueen1205

* * *

**

Classes ended and started.

Nonoko and me were walking on the corridor when Natsume approached us.

"Hey Natsume" I greeted him.

"I would just like to ask you if you we could walk together?" he asked me.

"I'm with Anna if that's all right with you"

"Don't worry I'm with Yuu and they have the same path for home. We could walk together then" he said.

"Okay. I think that's a good idea"

We were walking together on the streets and I noticed that Natsume was somewhat silent.

"Hey. You seem quiet. You alright?"

"Yes"

"You're being quiet" I looked at him and he was starring at his feet.

"I'm sorry. I'm just somewhat out of myself" he stated.

He went to whisper something at Yuu's ear and Nonoko and me gave quizzical looks.

I had an earshot at their conversation.

"Then just tell her" Yuu said.

"I'm not like you" Natsume said.

Then he returned to my side. We reached at my house.

"Thanks guys"

"No problem" Natsume said.

"Hey Yuu you take care of Nonoko, okay?"

"Yes Mikan. I promise."

Then they left.

Night time fell and me and Natsume were back at our routinely texting.

"_I'm sorry for being silent a while ago"_

"_It's okay. I understand"_

"_I just felt shy being with you"_

"_You? Being shy to me? That would be impossible! Haha!"_

"_Yeah. I wonder myself"_

"_That's okay. You could have another chance. :)"_

"_I really don't know how to tell her"_

'_You'd have a chance to tell her anyway"_

"_I hope so"_

"_Are you guys friends?"_

"_Yeah. :)"_

"_Then you're on a good track"_

"_How can you tell that?"_

"_Because, you've started out as friends, and its better if you're close, are you?"_

"_Of course. :)"_

"_Then it's much better because at least you guys knew each other better"_

"_I really don't know"_

"_But that's a tough thing to do"_

"_Why?"_

"_You're close friends. That's what makes it harder."_

"_You're right about that"_

"_It's harder if you don't want to ruin your friendship. But that should take up a lot of courage"_

"_Why?"_

"_A lot of courage to tell that someone that you love her, you should be ready with whatever reaction she would give"_

"_I'm preparing on that"_

"_Good luck on that"_

"_Help me"_

"_How?"_

"_Help me practice on how I would tell her"_

"_Sure. :)"_

"_Mikan..."_

"_Hm? Is this the start of the practice already?" _was he being serious already?

"_Hm. Nothing. I better go to sleep. I've done a lot I guess"_

"_Okay. If you just need any help I'd just be here"_

"_Goodnight Mikan."_

"_Goodnight Natsume" _What's up with him?

* * *

**Sorry guys for bringing up a very short chapter. I just don't want to put the good things in just one chapter.:) Reviews, comments, grammatical errors and constructive criticisms are highly accepted. :)**

**- Snowqueen1205**


	11. Chapter 11

**Maybe this would be the chapter that you guys would want to read. Just a big MAYBE. Enjoy. :D**

**Snowqueen1205**

**

* * *

**The following morning at school I sat down on my perspective sit when Anna approached me.

"Hey Mikan"

"Hey Anna. What's up?"

"I want to tell you something private"

"Okay. So what's it all about?"

"Not here. Let's go to the corridor"

"Well okay" so we went outside the classroom and to the corridor.

"Mikan, promise me you won't tell anyone that I told you this, okay?"

"Okay. What is it already Anna? I'm feeling nervous already"

"Okay. Be prepared on what I'm going to tell you." I could feel my heart pounding and still Anna left me hanging. What could it be?

"Natsume loves you" what?

"That's impossible Anna" I stated.

"Mikan, believe me."

"Koko told you that right?"

"Yes. But you see.."

I cut her off "If it's from him, I have a doubt."

"Mikan, listen. Out of all the girls Natsume's been ranting about you were the consecutive girl he's always telling. He likes you even from the start and he loves you right now!" Anna looks so exited on telling me this.

"See Anna, he can't be serious about me. He didn't even told me that anyway"

"Come on Mikan. Natsume doesn't want to tell you that because he wants to be serious with you. He wanted that when he says he loves you you'd be his only girl. He wants to be loyal"

"That's impossible. Everyone knows how Natsume gets with girls"

"That's why he's trying Mikan. Look, the guy is being serious. Give him a chance." Anna then went back to the classroom. I was left at the corridor and I was like staring into nothingness.

"Mikan did you know?" Koko said while he passed by in front of me.

"Know what?"

"Nothing" then he left, and was he laughing? Never mind him.

I also went back to our classroom and sat on my seat. I was blankly starring at the black board thinking at what Anna just said to me. Was he really being serious? I really don't know what to do anymore. Finally, I heard the bell signalling for lunch. Time really does go so fast unnoticed, especially if there is something floating in your mind.

"Mikan, we'll go ahead okay?" Nonoko said.

"Okay. I just need to pass this to our editor."

I went to our club's office. Have I told you that I was writing for our school's newspaper?

"Mikan did you know?" Yuu asked me.

"Know about what Yuu?" he just smiled at me then left. What's up with him?

So I've already passed my article. I'm done finally. Better head to the canteen and eat, I'm starving already!

"Mikan you know?"

"What?" Who's this guy? Ow, he's one of Natsumes colleagues. Then he just left saying nothing but a smile.

I finally reached the canteen wondering on how many people asked me already if I already know. Know what? I don't know. That's what I've been asking them anyway and they haven't answered any question I asked them, just a smile.

I received a text from Natsume.

"_Hey Mikan, do you know already?" _Not him too.

"_Know about what? Everyone's been asking me that, even guys I don't know"_

"_Can we go home together later?" _So he didn't even answer my question.

"_I really don't know Natsume"_

I told Anna and the rest on what's been happening with me lately.

"Mikan they know already" Anna said.

"Know what Anna?" okay I admit I'm acting stupid right now.

"Mikan stop pretending you don't know."

"Okay okay." I sighed in defeat. "But I don't want to walk with him later" I'm tensed.

"Why?" Nonoko asked.

"I'm not yet ready, really"

"When will you be ready then?"

"I don't know all right. Just let it be at first"

Lunch passed by and then dismissal.

I hurriedly went out of the classroom and I checked my phone for some messages. Okay, my phone's dead. Luck I might say. I went home, hurriedly. Got my charger and plugged my phone and tried to open it. I waited for some seconds and found out that I had a couple of text messages.

"_Where are you? I'd be waiting at the school's gate"_

"_Hey. I've been waiting for you"_

"_I'm still waiting."_

"_I'll go home already. You take care wherever you are"_

So he really did wait for me. I felt guilty on what I just did with him. But honestly, I'm not yet really ready. I'm not yet ready to face him.

"_Hey. I'm sorry I wasn't able to go home with you. I just had a rush here at home. I wasn't able to text you because my phone's dead" _I texted him.

I waited for a couple of minutes. Hoping for a reply. Finally!

"_Its okay" _I had that feeling that he's mad at me. I wonder why. Was it because of what I just did?

Night time fell, and it still kept bugging me on what's wrong with Natsume, if he was mad at me because of what I just did.

My conscience kept on eating me so I texted him again.

"_Hey, are you mad?"_ I waited for a reply. Minutes.

"_Why should I be mad?"_ I wonder myself but it really does feel like it.

"_It just feels like your mad"_

"_I wasn't mad I just felt pissed." _So he was pissed.

"_Why?" _

"_You see, you could just tell me that you don't want to go home with me, I just felt stupid there waiting for nothing" _He was pissed because, so I was right after all.

"_I'm sorry. I just really need to rush home and my phone was unluckily dead" _I admit I had to lie at that part.

"_Okay. I'm sorry also" _Although it seems like it's already okay. It doesn't, really. I don't know what to reply already so I shacked that conversation off.

"Mikan, phone call from Anna!" my mom called from downstairs.

"_Hey Anna what's up?"_

"_Hey Mikan I want to tell you something serious"_

"_What is it again? Natsume again I might guess?"_

"_He became emotional on what happened a while ago"_

"_Really?"_

"_He really did expected that the both of you would go home together"_

"_But I wasn't really prepared Anna, maybe tomorrow but really, not today"_

"_I understand that Mikan. But I also do hope you understand Natsume more."_

"_Yeah Anna, I understand. I'll try"_

"_Okay, I better get going. Koko's gonna call me"_

"_Okay. Bye" _Then we hung up. I told you Anna and Koko would be an item. It's a funny thought. Haha!

Someone texted again and as expected, it's Natsume. Maybe he'd be asking me to help him again with this girl which really kills the curiosity in me. I'd admit, I'm really expecting that it would be me. I'm not saying that I love him again but it just would be fascinating right or no?

"_Hey" _he texted.

"_Hm?"_

"_I think..."_

"_You think what?"_

"_I think I love you. Thou it may not seem obvious but I really do love you. You're the girl I'm referring to. Yes, I really do love you and this is what I'm dying to tell you that I had fallen completely in love with you Mikan" _after I had read that text message I was completely speechless. It was just like I was, I really don't know how to explain.

"_So that's what people have been asking me today?" _

"_Yes" _So that explains why people ask me the same questions over and over again.

"_At least now I know" _I kid.

"_I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, I really don't know how"_

"_It's okay"_

"_I got tired already. :)"_

"_Why?"_

"_It took up a lot of courage to tell you how I truly feel for you"_

"_Well, you really did have a lot of courage"_

"_Yeah, hey I better get some sleep, you take a rest too"_

"_Okay. Goodnight Natsume."_

"_Goodnight Mikan and once again I Love You"_

That was weird. Why now at all times that I have learned and felt that I don't love him anymore. I really don't know how to give him a chance.

Now Playing: Wonderwall – "there are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how"

* * *

**Hey guys! So finally Natsume admitted that she loves our Mikan. But sad thing is he only admitted his feelings on text. How would he tell our Mikan what he feels in person?. Let's try to find out on maybe the next chapter?. :) Any cheesy ideas?. :D :"**

**Reviews, comments, grammatical errors and constructive criticisms are highly accepted. :) I admit it was somewhat crappy, I know right. :)**

**Also please read my other fic "Capture My Stolen Heart" which fortunately I'd be able to update today. :)  
**

**- Snowqueen1205**


	12. Chapter 12

**I might warn you guys. Natsume's gonna be a bit uhm. You know hoe people are especially if they are in love. :D regardless if its our Natsume.:) Enjoy!**

**Snowqueen1205. :)

* * *

**

Morning came again. I woke up clearly thinking on what just happen last night.

I laughed at myself and told myself that it was just clearly an imaginary happening.

I checked my phone for messages if it was really true and my eyes widened because I realized that it was not really a dream but rather a reality. Okay so I admit I'm currently acting stupidly right now.

I just can't help it you know. One day we were fine, back to our normal best friend doing thingy then on the following weeks I discovered that he fell in love with me.

"_Good morning Mikan. Take care. Jet'aime. :)" _**(a/n: is the spelling correct?. :D)**

When did he start to become a bit cheesy? I rushed to school wanting my gal friends to know what just happened that night.

I found them circling and talking about something. "Hey guys! You just won't believe on what happened to me last night" I saw curiosity formed in their eyes.

"Natsume just told me" they were like still in the process of absorbing what I just said.

Then I guess it just hit them. "He already did?" they exclaimed.

I told them about last nights conversation and they all had that giddy expressions.

The day ended and I really don't know if I should thank all of those who are above for not seeing Natsume.

Don't get me wrong it's not that I wanted to avoid him, okay so I wanted to avoid him but it's just because I'm not yet really into seeing him already. I really don't know what to tell him. I wasn't prepared and sure.

I did all my homework and then I just felt I was already asleep.

I woke up seeing the sky already dark so it was a signal that it was already night time and my mom was calling me from downstairs to eat dinner.

I had an urge to check on my phone and I can say that I'm really expecting a text from Natsume.

"_Hey Mikan"_

"_Hey."_

"_What's up?"_

"_I was just wondering on some things"_

"_What are those things?"_

"_Why fall in love me?"_

"_Why did I fall in love with you? I've been asking myself that same question also. Why would I fall in love with you, you who is a total opposite of my personality? But I guess that's why I have fallen in love with you. You're someone who can make me smile and feel comfortable. You're that person who can control me even at my worst attitude and mood. You're someone special that's why I choose to love you. I know these are some of the many reasons why I love you and there would come a time even when words would not be enough to tell you how much I love you."_

That text made me wonder for minutes and what would I reply to him.

"_But there are a lot of better girls out there who looks much better than me, why choose me?"_

"_Because they're not you. They might be prettier but you're the one my heart was referring too. You're that someone who could make me smile and laugh for some random reasons thou no would dare do that to me especially at my worst mood. Even my mom couldn't control me, but you, you can. There might be a lot of girls but they're not like you Mikan, that's why I choose you, that's why I love you."_

That left me more hanging. I was totally lost for words even more.

"_That's why. So are you busy or something?" _Obviously I wanted to avert our topic. :))

I waited for minutes then hours yet he still didn't reply.

I just plugged my iPod and listened on some bass. I know it was a bad idea because I know I'd fall asleep.

I opened my eyes and saw that it was already morning. I told you bass was not a good music trip at night. Haha!

I looked on my phone as I remembered Natsume.

"_You still awake?"_

"_Sorry I replied late. You already fell asleep I guess, well, goodnight then Mikan. Sarangheo" _**(a/n: spell check guys. :D)**

Hm. I kept on thinking what that word meant but I know for a fact that it was Korean. Hm. Does it mean I love you?

"_Hey Nonoko, what does 'sarangheo' means?"_

"_Hey Mikan, why ask? Sarangheo means I love you in Korean"_

"_Okay, Thanks. Nothing. :)"_

So it really does mean I love you. This guy's funny. He can say I love you in many languages as possible. Haha!. :)

"_So now you also speak Korean?" _I kid him.

"_Haha! Not much. How did you know that word?"_

"_Got some sources. :P"_

"_Really huh? Haha"_

"_How'd you learn those words anyway?"_

"_I don't know, it's just my heart that dictates what my mind wants to say"_

"_Haha. You're something you know that"_

"_Haha. Hey text you later. Lessons will start already"_

And as time flies by again. Dismissal came.

"Hey Mikan, mind helping me with some home works at home today?" Anna approached me.

"Sure thing."

We then walk to their home.

Hours passed by and Anna successfully understood what I'm teaching her.

"I'll get the door first" she stood up to check on that person who knocked on their door.

"Okay"

"Mikan, you might not want to believe who's here" Anna said. I looked at her quizzically.

"Yo Mikan!" Koko greeted.

"Hey Koko. What's up?"

"I'm here for a chat with Anna, you won't mind right, if I'm here?"

"Not at all, I'm actually going anyway"

"What a great timing, Natsume's with me anyway, he can walk you home."

Did I just heard it right? Natsume's here? Okay, don't panic Mikan, just feel calm and composed. Natsume's still your best friend whatever happens.

"Hey Mikan" he greeted me.

"Oh hey Natsume. Good thing to see you here. I haven't seen you for some days"

"Hey guys, take a sit first and eat something before Mikan and Natsume leaves"

Anna prepared some home baked cookies and some fruit juices. Anna and Koko, me and Natsume sat together.

"Hey"

"Hm?" he just nodded.

I looked at my phone and found a text message from him.

"_It feels awkward to tell you that"_

"_You don't really have to pressure yourself in saying that"_

"_But I want to"_

"_You can say it some other time"_

He just stared at me and didn't even utter any word at all. We were like some silent people while Anna and Koko were chatting and laughing.

"Hey, why are you guys silent?" Anna asked.

"Nothing" Natsume finally said something.

"I'd better get going" I stood up and Natsume did as well.

"Okay, I guess I don't need to attend you guys up to the porch since you're with Natsume" Anna said then smiled at me. I just smiled back I guess.

"Bye Anna, bye Koko" And I waved while Natsume, he just did nothing.

We started to walk silently then I started some random conversations and Natsume then followed so we chatted and chatted and laughed about stuffs that happened to us on that day.

Then we came to the part when we need to cross the street and as I realized he held my hand tightly and securing.

* * *

**Wait up for the next chapter. :D Something funny would happen, I could ****somewhat**** assure you on that. :D**

**Reviews, comments, grammatical errors and constructive criticisms are highly accepted and appreciated.**

**Please read my other fic... "Capture My Stolen Heart" thanks guys!. :)  
**

**Snowqueen1205. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm reallt sorry for the super late update. I was super busy with senior year. I'm currently having a stressful year. Haha!. :D Hope you'll enjoy. :)**

I was supposed to get used to it already, I guess and the way he held my hand right now felt so different than before.

I didn't think much about what we're doing right now, because for me it's just like a daily routine already.

We were crossing the street when he said

"Do you remember what I told you once when we were texting?"

"What's that?" I can't really recall.

"When..." his sentence was cut off when a vehicle passed by us

"Sorry I didn't hear that." I was laughing at him, but he looks serious.

"So what was that you were saying?" I asked him again.

"That I'll make crossing the street for you unique" I had a short flashback on what he was talking about.

"_You only experience crossing the street with me"_

"_No I don't. I do experience it with others too"_

"_I'll make your experience with mine unique"_

"_How?"_

"_I'll just make sure something about it"_

Then we reached the centre island of the street.

"Ah, that, I remember" I told him.

I was looking on the directions of the vehicles and I was not looking at him.

"Do you feel nervous?" he asked me.

"Why would I? We almost do this every day"

He was silent and I had my attention focused on the upcoming vehicles.

"I love you" then a vehicle passed in front of us.

I looked at him and he looks serious. I was left there dumbfounded, thinking if I just heard the right thing.

Then we reached the other side of the street.

There were a lot of people on that side of the street and he said in a loud voice

"I said I love you. Did you hear?" he looked at me then smiled.

I looked at him and I was completely lost for words.

I tried to hit him playfully and he just laughed a bit then smiled.

I know my mind was blank and that I wasn't thinking at all.

"Hey. Why are you so silent?" he asked me.

"No I'm not" I said.

Then a few more silent walks happened between us.

"You know, we haven't walked alone for a while because we're always with Anna and Koko" I started.

"Yes. I missed this."

Then we has some talk about random stuffs, we talked about things like we haven't really talked for ages. About my mom really being curious on what's between the two of us

We just laughed, talked and walk like nothing had happened earlier.

"Hey. I'm going from here" I told him.

"Okay" he sounded serious.

"You take care. Thanks for bringing me home. Take care" I said and then smiled.

I passed by him then he said "Okay. I love you"

I didn't dare look bac at him for I was clearly sure that he smiled and that I now that I would just be simply lost for words.

While I reached home, I sat at th couch and I just stared at nothingness, plainly thinking on what just happened and on what he just said.

I was at still at daze and I bet it would take me a while before I could clearly move on.

I got my phone and texted him

"_Thanks for bringing me home. Take care. :)"_

After some times he replied back.

"_It's okay. But I still wanted to spend much more time with you"_

"_There would still be a lot of times" _I replied back.

I really didn't know what to do. I was thinking of who to tell. What to do and what to clearly react at that moment.

"Mikan! Anna's on the other line" my mom called.

"Coming!" I replied.

I was exited to tell Anna what had happened between the two of us and I felt that she was too.

"_Hey Mikan!" _I heard enthusiasm in his voice.

"_Hey Anna"_ I replied coolly.

"_So what happened at the both of you?"_

"_Guess what had happened" _

"_He said it. Didn't he?"_ excitement and enthusiasm could be felt at her voice.

"_Yes, he just did" _I told her the whole thing that had happened.

After I told her what happened he was exclaiming and happy, obviously at her voice.

That night as I lay down my bed, I plugged on my earphones and the first music was "Lucky", what a coincidence I might add up.

I stared at my ceiling and thought about what just happened.

After he said that what would I do and what would happen between the two us.

I was completely clueless and my mind was still at blank.

Why of all times after I have learned to stop loving him, why at all times would he learn to love me.

I was afraid that I might not be able to repay the love he would be willing to give.

I was at a thought of that if he was really serious and if he could really stop playing around with girls.

I admit, I was scared. Scared of what people would comment on me.

After Hotaru, then came me. What would they think about it? Especially right now that we've been closer and had more time together.

I was assured of one thing, people would look, think and might treat me differently. I shudder at that.

I closed my eyes and relaxed and I drifted into some place else.

Lucky - "Lucky I'm in love with my best friend"

* * *

**Sooooo how was it? :)**

**Comments, suggestions, grammatical errors and constructive criticisms would be greatly accepted.**

**Thanks!**

**-snowqueen1205**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

The following morning I woke up wondering to myself if everything that had happen yesterday was just a dream. Then I laugh at it, it was definitely was, there was no way that it could probably had happen.

I looked at my phone to check up on some new messages. One was from Natsume which I read instantly.

"_Good morning Mikan. :) I love you"_

Okay. That was not usual. I guess I was really that stupid enough to hit my head on the wall to realize that everything was not a dream, that what had happen yesterday been all true.

Good thing that today was a very peaceful Saturday which only means that there are no classes, a good thing for me! A peaceful day for me! I laughed a bit at that.

During the whole afternoon I spend time texting with Natsume and there came a point when he sang to me thru the phone.

I might add that his voice is very handsome indeed.

Every random thing happened every day, every unexpected things.

Then one day when I was walking towards school I saw some of my classmates staring at me weirdly. I thought to myself on what the heck their problem is.

I sat near Anna and told her "I might having a wrong impression but it bothers me to see some of our classmates looking weirdly at me"

"Mikan, haven't you heard what's happening on lately?"

"What's happening?" okay so something weird was really happening and I haven't got any clue about it.

"The news about you and Natsume are widely spreading around campus. People were thinking badly about you right now" she whispered.

I thought about the sentence Anna had told me for the whole day. I couldn't help it. Why would people think badly of me? Have I done anything wrong? Was it wrong to be friends with Natsume? I wasn't the one who was in love it was him anyways, so why?

I wasn't able to concentrate at school for the whole day. My mind was swamped with random thoughts and I just couldn't see any relevance at all.

The following day during our PE class, I confronted Anna about what words were spreading about me.

"Hotaru and Natsume broke up, everyone knows that" she said.

"I know that. How couldn't I?"

"You're not getting it Mikan. People think that it was your fault that they broke up. They thought of you as a third party or something"

"That's unlikely! It wasn't my idea for them to break up. I couldn't see the point of blaming me" I said. I felt mad, I guess.

"I know Mikan. I know that. But people who don't understand everything wouldn't get any clue on what's the truth behind everything"

"Gawd! If I only knew this would be coming then I shouldn't just have been friends with him after all. It broke everything!"

After I went home, I sat on my comfy bed. Thought a lot of thoughts, put puzzles of things together. I really didn't bother on texting Natsume tonight. I was not really in the mood after all.

I was afraid. Afraid of what people thinks. I was afraid that everything I've earned with the community in the school would just be ruined away. I shuddered. I don't want this anymore.

Yes, I want Natsume but as a friend because the feelings I have once gained from him had already dissolved and it feels like it would never come back.

The following day after I had went out from the comfort room,

"Why are you ignoring me?" he asked me as he pulled my arm.

"I'm sorry Natsume, there are things that are happening okay, it's hard to explain" I replied back.

Everyone were certainly staring at us, probably watching what would happen and what would they hear on the scene in front of them.

"What's hard Mikan? Why won't you let me understand it?" he insisted.

"Let's just not talk about it in here Natsume, not now, outside perhaps" I said quietly at him.

We walked outside the school campus, towards a bench at the park.

"I'm sorry Natsume" his eyes gazed at me intently.

"What are you trying to say Mikan? I couldn't understand? Wouldn't you let me?" he asked.

"Natsume, the two of us, were misfits, were not for each other, haven't you heard anything lately? I look like someone who just grabs someone out of someone. People think badly of me Natsume."

He stared at me, confused written on his reaction.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that, it's better to end this connection between us rather than to destroy everything that surrounds us. People..." I looked at him, I knew my face looked serious "people doesn't want you for me, Natsume. They don't agree on what's happening. They would rather have you two together rather than seeing us together"

"Why do those people matter to you Mikan?" he asked. His question had me taken a back.

"Those people that I'm refering to Natsume are those people whom I had spent my whole school career with. Now those people treat me as someone who had done a hideous crime. I don't want people to think of me in that way Natsume"

"I'm trying to understand you Mikan, but I know in a way that I had been selfish, selfish enough not to be sensitive of your current situation. Mikan, personaly I don't really mind those people. For me what matters is that you, you have faith in me. Faith that I would be with you through those time people would trample you down"

I was lost for words when he said those things. I probably had a change of thought, just thought but not feelings on what to do.

But first I thought about him, if he has any chances with me. I answered to myself a maybe. I wasn't really sure.

Right now everything seems like contradicting.

Days passed by and well, some things started to change.

I admit to myself that as time passes by the chances of me being with Natsume is getting lower, I really don't know why. But every time that I'm with him and I know I'm comfortable it feels like were really better of as friends rather than being lovers. I couldn't really picture myself in his arms.

I know I've changed, changed in my way of treating him. I've changed my ways of texting him.

I rarely text him, seldom talks to him and sometimes never sees him.

I didn't bother to think if it affects him at all. I don't know.

Everything that had happened in the past just seems to be a blur in the present, everything was like some made up dream where in it have a twist of romance and a huge amount of tragedy.

I wasn't really depressed or happy in my decision of doing right now. I was just neutral. Somewhere in between.

Then one day I've finally decided that, I and he were two different things, completely a misfit of some sort or maybe just so I thought... or maybe there are still things that were waiting for to happen.

* * *

**Sorry for the suuuuuuuper late update. School is literaly killing me. Senior stuffs is really a big deal. Add up the pressure for the school news paper. Well, I'll update the next chapter as well to make it up to you. :D **

**About the "Capture My Stolen Heart", to those who have read it, I was thinking if I should delete it or not so your opinions count if I should continue it or not. THANKS! :)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!. :D**

**- snowqueen1205. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

One of the most unexpected and most unfortunate event had happened in my family. *sobs.

My most dearly and beloved grandfather had passed away. I love him so much. He was such a kind and loving man. He was someone whom you can lean to if you need something. But I guess God had given a better plan for him. A life in which he would never bear those painful sacrifices.

"_Please pray for my grandfather's soul. Thanks" _I send it to almost those names in my phone book.

"_You alright?" _he texted me.

"_I guess so" _

"_You need someone to talk to"_

"_Sure"_

He stayed up all night until the dawn of the morning just listening to all of my stories about him. Until he fell asleep and me as well.

The next morning I woke up and seeing a text from him.

"_Good morning Mikan. I'd go come and pay respect to your grandfather later. Okay?"_

I panicked a little, for I guess my mom doesn't really knew a thing about this little happening between me and my best friend.

"_Okay. Sure. I'll wait for you. Just text me if you're already here"_

I won't deny that my body had been shaking uncontrollably during that time that I waited for him. It was because I was nervous on what would my family would react if they saw some random guy, a friend of mine paying respect to my grandfather.

Then the time had come. He had arrived. Dressed properly, neat as possible as he entered our house where my grandfather's coffin lay a rest for our friends and relatives to see, most of my family members had already asked me the same questions.

We talked. He comforted me but he didn't spend that much time at our house. He said he had some random appointment with someone whom I don't really know and so I didn't bother asking.

I thanked him, a lot of times.

Then he texted me.

"_Are you okay now?"_

"_Yes. Thanks a lot Natsume. Really, thank you"_

We texted again the whole night. He always comforts me during those times when I needed someone to talk to.

After my grandfather was laid to rest. My family had some discussions.

"We're leaving here" my mom said.

"What? But why?" I asked. I love this place a lot and I've grown up here.

"This is for the best Mikan. We'll move but not far from here, don't worry"

I told Natsume about the news and he looked sad about my sudden news.

We had a ton of job to do and my hands were always full so I wasn't able to hold and look at my phone for some weeks and I guess almost a month.

Then one day I decided to check up on my phone. I found a lot of messages from him. Messages about how he misses me and everything.

Every time I see his messages like that, It kind of bothers me. I'm not comfortable by that, really. I like being with just friend rather having that something in between.

Then one day I found out something I never knew would happen again.

I found out that they were together, again.

For normal reactions to see that your once loved love others, it usually hurts but after I had knew that news, everything doesn't matter.

I guess my inside did rejoice. Rejoiced that freedom and peace would finally come back to me. Thou things will not be the same ever at least it could still be.

* * *

**I dedicate this chapter to my ever beloved grandfather who saddly passed away last summer of April 16,2010.**

**To those who will visit their love ones on their cemetery, take care guys!. :)**

**Reviews please. :D thanks!. :)**

**- snowqueen1205. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

I won't deny that I have been pondering on the same thoughts every single day. What happened during those times that I was gone? I knew I had lacked everything. I don't know, and okay so I cared a little bit, that's normal right?

During the rest of my rest week I kept myself busy with things I know I'd enjoy. I spent sleeping late at the wee hours of the morning.

Then one day I just simply fell asleep and when I opened my eyes it was morning again and I bet it is not just any ordinary day.

My family and I went to were my grandfather was buried, and then I saw him. Walking at the same direction to where we were going.

"Hey Natsume, why are you here?" I curiously asked him.

"Hey Mikan, I'm here because I'd go visit one of my relatives and frankly it is because I know you'd be here today" he smiled brightly at me.

"How did you know that I'd be here?" that wasn't usual right?

"Let's just say I have this inner call in me and tells me that this is the day that I would see and talk to you again. And see, I was right and it's a good thing that I followed my instinct" he smiled again.

"Oh, I'll see you around then. My mom would be waiting for me" I bade goodbye and him as well. I rushed towards where my family was and looking at their expression I guess they didn't saw the two of us talking with each other.

We brought flowers and prayed at my grandfather's grave.

We drove home after an hour or so.

"Hey mom can you drop me off here, I'll just go buy something I need for school tomorrow" I was dropped off on a nearby bookstore near our new home.

It took me for I guess about an hour or so because the place is pretty crowded.

I was walking home when suddenly I just thought about him, is smiling face a while ago How everything felt weird.

I spank myself mentally and told myself that that would be last time we would meet again.

"Hey Mikan you're home already" my mom greeted me.

As I entered our door, almost all of my things fell down as my eyes almost fell out of their sockets as I saw someone whom I never thought I would ever see again.

"Natsume? What are you doing here?" I asked him with panicked stricken face.

"Hey Mikan. Sorry for this surprise" he said it so casually that it doesn't felt right.

"Have a sit first Mikan" my mom offered. Okay so my mom is also acting weird.

"Why are you here Natsume?" I asked him again.

"I'm here because I wanted to talk to your parents" he said casually again!

Call me paranoid but did I hear the right sentence that came from his lips?

"My parents?" I asked again. Convincing myself that I heard it wrongly.

"Yes, your parents" he said again. So I was hearing the right things.

"Why do you need to talk to them anyway?" I was really sweating and if I am mistaken I am really trembling.

"I want to ask their permission so that I could legally have you that is if you want me to have you" he smiled at me.

Okay. That was it. That is the sentence which I really never wanted to hear. I was trembling and I was sure of it and basically I just wanted to slap myself to be able to reply back to what he just said.

"So are you ready?" he asked me.

"Ready for what?"

"Ready that you would let me meet your mom and dad"

He stood up then gave greetings to my parents while I was left sitting, still in great shock.

And I knew he would be the first to speak as I caught glimpse of his lips beginning to tell something.

* * *

**Hey guys! This chapter was really short. I'm sorry for that. Well anyways expect some weird ending for this chapter and I'm planning to post it maybe next week, before I turn 16. :D**

**Reviews please. :D thank you. :) and to those who have read "Capture My Stolen Heart" I left a note there so please just kindly read it. :D**

**- snowqueen1205.:) **


	17. Chapter 17

The only feeling I have left is the feeling of shock and the feeling of nervousness.

"Mikan wake up, are you feeling any better sweetie?" my mom was shaking me.

"What?" I was able to mumble.

"You were sick. Why walk under the cold pour of rain?"

"I've got no choice mom, sorry" I stood up and then it hit me it was just a dream. A very long dream. A dream that wasn't true. A dream that I dreamt when I was asleep and while having a fever. I smiled mentally to myself at the realization.

I went to school very enthusiastically and I was smiling at everyone I came about.

"Hey you're up early and smiling. It's good to hear that you're already better. It was somewhat quite around here." Anna said to me as she came across me at the corridor.

"I just dreamed about something and realize something as well" I replied cheerfully.

"Mind sharing it with as? Maybe it was because of Ruka, because he asked us on what is your address." Nonoko said out of the blue.

"Well sorry to disappoint you guys but I'd rather keep it to myself for I found it somewhat embarrassing. And about Ruka, he just visited and gave me some cookies but after that he left and I rested already."

"Well if that's what you want then, we'll let you pass" Anna said.

We chattered all the way until we reach our classroom.

As we enter, I found Hotaru and Natsume with intertwined fingers. I look at them for quite some time and I just smiled because I realized that nothing could ever come between our friendship.

I saw Natsume look at me, I waved and smiled at him and he smiled at me as well. And I felt much better and happier as well.

I sat down on my seat as our first period teacher entered our class.

Our teacher was on the middle of his discussion when my attention was focused on Natsume and Hotaru and I noticed that, Natsume, he was staring at me while Hotaru was not looking. He smiled at me and I smiled back as I used to. I shifted my gaze unto the blackboard and I tried to peek at Natsume and yet he was still staring okay, so I was quite being paranoid already.

What the heck. Everything was just a dream right? Nothing's going to change the fact that I and he are best friends and nothing more than that. Okay. Uhm, no. I still like him no matter what anyways but I decided to just keep it in myself. And for the last time I smiled at him and just focused my priority on studying.

"Mikan? Mind lending me your pen for a while?"

"Sure Ruka" Okay, so maybe this guy right beside can be a good start? Right?

"Thanks" he smiled at me. "Good thing you're feeling better"

"Yeah, thanks for visiting me anyways, and your cookies were delightful" I said honestly.

"Thanks, my mom baked that" and we chatted about random stuff which I found interesting and enjoyable as well.

Great just great. I smiled at him and inwardly as well. **LAST PEEK** at Natsume and look at him, minding his sweet little world with Hotaru, maybe they are really meant to be. Oh shut up Mikan!

Natsume, that is the name of my best friend and nothing more than that. Love is there yet in a friendly way because in reality we're best friends right? Just best friends. :)

**Okay this chapter is very short for an ending. But I was just really caught up in tons of school works. And I just think that this twisted ending is nice. :D **

**I made my promise because tomorrow I'm turning 16!. :D Reviews please? That's a nice birthday gift. :D thank you!**

**If you were somewhat confused about this ending part just feel free to ask. Okay?. Thanks again!. :D**

**With lots of love, Snowqueen1205**


End file.
